You're That Kind Of Girl
by Fade Into Color
Summary: Filled for gleeangstmeme. Mercedes, after getting her heart broken, get's sort of confused. Kurt/Mercedes friendship..ish.


You're That Kind Of Girl

**Author's Note: **This was a prompt being filled for glee_angst_meme! This was fun and interesting to write. It's really kind of random... Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing.

**You're That Kind Of Girl**

Mercedes is sitting in the back row of the choir room by herself staring at the wall in front of her. She had skipped out on her last period to come and sit in there. Mr. Schuester was in his office, if he noticed, he didn't say anything.

Mercedes barely acknowledged the fact that Kurt had come in and sat next to her. She mumbled a 'hi' then continued her staring contest with the wall. "Mercedes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. No response. He shrugged and settle into his seat next to her, pulling a magazine out of his bag and thumbing through it.

Kurt looks up and smiles when Matt walks into the room, followed by Mike. He elbows Mercedes. "Hey look who is it?" a small smirk pulling at his lips. Mercedes looked up, blushed and got up.

"I can't do this," she whispered and left the room, pushing passed Mr. Schuester on her way out. Will looked at Kurt who in return shrugged but got up to follow his best friend.

He searched the halls, calling her cell as he searched. She didn't answer. He finally found her sitting near the parking lot, leaning against the building and staring at the ground.

"Mercedes," he began as he approached her. She looked up at him. "What was that about?"

She shrugged.

"I thought you liked Matt?"

Again, another shrug. "I did."

"What happened?"

Mercedes looked back to the ground shaking her head. "The same thing that happens with everything other guy," she whispered.

Kurt frowned and was hugging her within three seconds. They've been through situations like this before. His hear broke for her every time something like this happened.

"Baby, what happened this time?" She gently helped her sit on the ground and she leaned against him, his arms wrapped around her, her head on his shoulder.

"I went up to him after Spanish, asked him if he wanted to do anything on Friday," she began, her voice was barely above a whisper. "He said no. He wasn't interested." She closed her eyes.

This has happened so many time before but Matt was different. She thought she felt a connection with him and to be rejected like this hurt.

Kurt knew this as well. "Okay, that's it. I'm coming home with you and sleeping over. I have my back up pajamas in my car. We're going to eat popcorn, watch Mean Girls and complain about Rachel's clothing." He stood up and put his arm out for her.

Mercedes giggled softly and took his hand, letting him help her up. She followed him to his car and smiled out the window on the drive to her house.

'Maybe I can get Kurt to like me again, I mean, he did 'go out' and _kissed_ Brittany when he had her over last week. Maybe..' she thought to herself.

* * *

Mercedes had her head on her his lap as they sat on her bed, watching 'Mean Girls' and eating popcorn. This was always their go-to movie.

It was the point of the movie where Janice was dancing with Damien at the dance and they kissed. Mercedes looked away from the movie and started thinking at that point. She sat up and looked at Kurt.

"'Cedes? What is it?" There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"I was just thinking..."

"You need to stop thinking about Matt. It's his own damn fault he let your chocolate thunder get away."

Mercedes smiled slightly, then bit her lip. "Kurt, what was it like kissing Brittany?"

Kurt seemed kind of shocked at the question, then thought for a moment. "It was...interesting to say the least. It was my first kiss, so, there really wasn't anything I could really compare it to. Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

Again, Mercedes bit her lip, unsure of how to answer the question. She looked from Kurt to her bed then back to Kurt.

"Mercedes?"

Next thing Kurt knew, he felt Mercedes' soft lips against his own. His eyes were opened in shock and he didn't know what to do. One part of him wanted to push her off of him, reminding the girl that he was in fact gay, but the other half reminded him that this was the girl who just got her heart broken

The best friend side won.

He kept his eyes looking at the ceiling, letting the girl kiss him. Then suddenly, Mercedes pulled away, her face covered with embarrassment.

"Mercedes?" Kurt whispered, reaching an arm out to touch her.

She leaned away, getting off her bed. "Kurt, I am sorry. I am so so sorry, I have no idea what came over me," her voice was shaking, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Mercedes, it's -"

"Kurt, I'm stupid. I'm sorry. I just. I thought since you kissed Brittany, you wouldn't." She leaned against her closed door and looked at the ground, her shoulders shaking with sobs. "I am so stupid."

Kurt gave her a sad smile, figuring everything out. He got up from the bed and went over to hurt, wrapping his arms around.

"Mercedes, it's okay. You were confused," he kissed her cheek.

"No, I was stupid." She mumbled out.

Kurt shook his head and moved her head to meet his. "No. You were confused. You broke down and you let your feelings get the best of you" He wiped away one of the tears running down her cheek.

She looked away. "I'm still sorry." She hugged him, her arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Mercedes it's fine," he smiled slightly. "I forgive you."

He looked to the TV where Mean Girls was still playing and then looked back to the girl in his arms. "Kind of makes us like Janice and Damien," he chuckled.

Mercedes giggled and placed her head on his chest. "Let's forget it happened?"

Kurt nodded and squeezed her. "Sure."


End file.
